customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rock With Barney (2002: script)
Barney-hi there this is your friend barney and i like to share a story with you the name of the story is barney's outer space advanture it was written by mark s. bernthal and illustrated by robert alvord he drew all the colorful pictures now its time for you to turn the page you hear a sound like this are you ready to read along okay now open the book get ready to turn the page turn another page very good now we should be looking at the pictures here with a rocketship lets sing together. *Boys-one starry night barney and baby bop look up at the sky through the telescope suddenly baby bop shouts excitedly *baby bop-barney look what i see *boys-barney is surprised when he peeks through the telescope *meeby-it's a little girl from another planet looking at us through her telescope *mom-he exclaims *bj-i wish we could fly to her planet and visit her *boys-says bj *barney-oh i imagine we can *boys-chuckles barney suddnely bj's toy rocket grows bigger and bigger *barney-let's climb aboard our rocket *boys-says barney *barney baby bop and bj-10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1....blast off *boys-the rocket zooms into outer space toward the little girl's planet *baby bop-look *boys-says baby bop *baby bop-its a cow who jumped over the moon *bj-wow *boys-exclaims bj *bj-i can see a real astronaut *meeby-welcome to the planet toompa *boys-shouts the excited little girl *meeby-i am meebeedeep *boys-but you can call me meeby *barney-greetings *boys-calls barney happily *meeby-im barney and these are my friends baby bop and bj are all grownups on your planet purple and green like barney *boys-giggles meeby *bj-no *boys-laughs bj *bj-barney is kind of special *boys-meeby shows her new friends around her planet *meeby-rainbows shine evreywhere when light hits the sun-jewel mountains *boys-explains meeby *baby bop-very pretty *boys-exclaims baby bop next they pass the great soda sea *meeby-its an ocean of raspberry soda that you can really drink *boys-says meeby *bj-can you swim in it *mom-asks bj *meeby-sure *boys-giggles meeby *meeby-but the bubbles really tickle *boys-just than a bloopie fish splashes by calling out bloopie bloopie *meeby-here's something you'll like *boys-giggles meeby *meeby-on our planet children have their very own tickle tree *boys-the tickle tree makes barney and his friends laugh and giggle for hours *baby bop-would you like to learn one of my favorite games *boys-asks baby bop *baby bop-it's called the itsy bitsy spider *meeby-whee this is fun *boys-shouts meeby excitedly *barney-we have to go home now *boys-says barney *barney-thanks for showing us your planet meeby *bj-maybe you can visit us on earth *boys-adds bj *baby bop-yes i can't wait to see you again *boys-says baby bop *meeby-i'll see you soon *boys-replies meeby *meeby-fly home safety *boys-baby bop waves good night to meeby through her telescope *barney-something special happened today *boys-says barney *barney-we made a new friend and its fun to keep in touch with friends even if they live far far away THE END. Thank you for helping meeby for my rocketship through the mars thanks for helping me i can't wait to show my outer space adventure let's i'll protect our earth and keep it cleaning up let's sing together Oh that was fun now if you like to read a book again ask a grownup to help you take this tape out of your player turn it over to the other side then play it again happy reading and remember i love you.